Sey's Paradise
by ry0kiku
Summary: Papa, apakah di surga burung-burung juga menyanyi dengan indahnya? Papa, apakah di surga tubuh ini tidak akan lagi terluka? Papa, apakah di surga kita akan selalu bersama selamanya? AU/Straight. ThaiViet/SpaBelgie/FraJeanne. APHxSH for BraveNina.


Belated birthday fic/barter/trade/apapun lah itu dengan **BraveNina**-san. Dan mohon jangan rajam saya dulu karena publish fic straight saat FID; walaupun agak disorientasi hari, saya masih seorang fujoshi #bow

Warning: AU dan straight, dua genre yang bukan spesialisasi. OOC. Typo. Angst-gak-niat-mendekati-sinet. Dan sebelum lupa; human name untuk Thailand di sini 'Panuwat Kijpanich', dan Vietnam 'Mai Anh'. Dari mana asalnya? Asal nyomot nama teman... #shot Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur bagi yang kira-kira bakal muntah sampai dehidrasi.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>Seharusnya dia tidak menitikkan air mata.<p>

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah lama ditunggunya. Hari yang berulang kali muncul dalam mimpinya. Hari yang ditandainya dengan spidol merah menyala di kalender yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Dalam bentuk yang mencerminkan perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga.

_"Hmmm~? Kau menandai hari pernikahan kita, ana? Dalam bentuk hati? Ahaha Mai Anh, aku tak pernah tahu kau punya sisi roma—ADUH! Hentikan, ana! Memangnya kau mau ya, punya suami dengan kuping melar—adududuhh!"_

Seharusnya dia gembira.

Mai Anh sudah merasakan sesuatu ketika melihat pria itu. Rambut pirang sebahu. Anak-anak janggut yang tumbuh tak beraturan di dagu. Serta tampang yang otomatis membuat ibu-ibu merasakan dorongan untuk menyembunyikan anak mereka di balik punggung.

_"Apakah anda tuan Panuwat Kijpanich?"_

Pasangannya, sayang sekali, tampak tidak merasakan kecurigaan atau apapun juga. Bahkan ketika jemarinya mencengkeram erat jemari sang pemuda, memberi peringatan tanpa suara.

_"Ya. Ada apa, ana?"_

Dia melihat senyum itu terpampang di wajah calon suaminya. Senyum manis yang dahulu—dan sampai sekarang—tak pernah gagal membuat hatinya menggelepar. Senyum ramah yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari kepribadian pria yang begitu dicintainya.

Senyum yang bahkan masih tersisa di detik belati itu merobek lehernya.

_"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kebetulan ada yang tidak menginginkan anda di dunia~"_

Seharusnya dia bahagia.

_"Pan! Pan! Lepaskan, brengsek! Pembunuh! Kenapa Pan, kenapa…"_

"_Ini perintah, nona. Nyonya Natalya memerintahkan untuk membawa anda pulang untuk dinikahkan. Dan untuk menyingkirkan semua penghalang."_

"_Aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat laknat itu! Aku hanya mencintai Pan! Aku hanya—"_

Di hari itu dia digotong pulang. Ke rumah yang hanya memandangnya sebagai alat politik semata, sebagai properti untuk memastikan kekayaan keluarga terjaga. Ke rumah yang tanpa cinta.

Cinta? Hahaha. Sang 'cinta' sudah terbaring di sana dengan esofagus terbuka dan tatapan kosong tanpa nyawa. Bahkan kata terakhir pun tidak ada. Hanya dalam sekejap, semua direnggut darinya. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Mai Anh sudah merasakan dibuai cinta. Mai Anh sudah merasakan dibelai sengsara. Salahkah bila kini seorang Mai Anh ingin merasakan bagaimana… mengidap dendam membara?

* * *

><p>.<p>

` ~ ; - Sey's Paradise - ; ~ '

.

Characters disclaimer:_  
>Axis Powers Hetalia<em>  
>belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

.

Plot disclaimer:_  
>El no Rakuen [side: E]<em>, _El no Tenbin_ (from Elysion album)  
><em>Yorokobi to Kanashimi no Vin<em> (from Roman album)  
>belongs to Sound Horizon<p>

.

I own nothing but…the absurd casting ._. #shot  
>Happy reading :)<p>

.

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy berdiri di dalam keremangan gang, sekilas tampak seperti gelandangan, namun bagian dalam jaket tipisnya menyembunyikan amplop penuh berisi uang. Jaket luarannya yang tebal sudah lama dibuang. Karena sudah terlampau kotor bernoda darah korbannya barusan.<p>

Keputusan yang terbukti kurang bijak, karena sekarang dia menggigil kedinginan.

Yah, tidak apalah. Dengan uang yang diterimanya dari keluarga Braginskaya, dia bisa membeli jaket lagi seberapapun banyaknya. Walaupun dengan kompensasi tangan—dan jiwa—yang ternoda. Apalagi yang kau harapkan dengan pekerjaan sebagai pembunuh bayaran?

Tangannya sudah bergerak hendak mengambil amplop berisi uang, menghitung honornya kali ini, tepat ketika sudut matanya menangkap gerakan dari sisi lain gang. Secepat kilat dia memasukkan amplop kembali ke saku dalam dan menyenderkan diri di dinding gang, memainkan peran tunawisma atau sekedar orang kemalaman. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, telinganya yang terlatih menangkap suara soprano seorang gadis muda.

"...duh, Tonio. Kalau mau merayu, pakai teknik sedikit dong. Ayo, mana _passion_ yang kaubangga-banggakan itu?"

Suara tawa renyah yang dalam mengikuti suara si gadis. Kedua sosok berjalan semakin dekat, cukup dekat baginya untuk mengakses fitur mereka. Seorang gadis muda dengan pita besar mengikat rambut sebahu yang kemungkinan besar pirang—agak susah memastikannya hanya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan—berjalan bersama pemuda berambut ikal yang berwarna kalau tidak hitam ya cokelat; baginya terlihat sama saja. Tengah berangkulan mesra. Tipikal pasangan dibuai asmara.

"_Princesa_, aku bahkan bisa melihat rona wajahmu dalam penerangan rembulan, dan kau masih meragukan kemampuanku dalam membuatmu tersipu, hm? Oh, oh, lihatlah~ pipimu bahkan lebih merah daripada tomat di _carbonara_ yang tadi kita makan bersama..."

Francis bahkan tidak sadar dia berdecak mendengar gombal yang menurut standar-nya masih kurang polesan. Celakanya, pasangan itu sedang berada cukup dekat dengannya untuk mendengar decakannya, dan kini mereka menoleh ke arahnya, memasang tampang heran. Si pembunuh bayaran itu pun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, buru-buru bersembunyi di balik kamuflase batuk-batuk ringan.

"Aduh, kasihan. Dingin-dingin begini bajunya tipis begini..."

Respon yang sungguh tidak terduga. Mata safir itu melebar begitu gadis itu mendekat, cukup dekat baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa pita yang dikenakan sang gadis ternyata berwarna hijau muda, dan sebelum Francis sempat bereaksi apa-apa, sehelai _scarf_ berwarna senada sudah membungkus lembut lehernya.

"Femke, kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Antonio. Dia lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Aku masih bisa beli yang baru."

Ekspresi terkejut di wajah sang pria ikal melunak, dan digantikan oleh senyuman penuh sayang.

"Memang tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai calon pendamping hidup, Femke. Hatimu lembut sekali."

_Hatimu lembut sekali..._

Francis tersentak tatkala bawah sadarnya memanggil kembali memori lama akan suara yang telah lama tak didengarnya. Suara yang ia kira telah dilupakannya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar merayap naik, menjamah scarf yang menghangatkan lehernya. Lembut, menebarkan aroma _poppy_ yang samar. Berbeda jauh dengan aroma-_nya_, tapi entah kenapa...

...oh tidak. Yang tengah mengaliri wajahnya ini tidak mungkin... air mata...

"Tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa? Kenapa anda mena—"

Sisa-sisa kalimat itu mengabur bak denging saat diteriaki tepat di telinga oleh bocah kelebihan gula. Francis sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi sementara kakinya berlari. Meninggalkan sejoli yang pasti sedang kebingungan itu di _alley_.

Angin malam musim dingin menerpa pipinya, mengeringkan sisa-sisa air mata ketika dia berhenti pada akhirnya, menyandarkan diri di tembok bata di depan sebuah taman.

"Kenapa… di saat seperti ini…"

Jemari kurus itu naik mencengkeram rambut pirangnya, seolah dengan _gesture_ itu dia bisa meredam memori-memori yang membuncah keluar, mengisi kepalanya. Mengguncang keyakinannya.

_Hei. Bisakah kita tetap di posisi seperti ini sampai aku ma—_

—_aduh. Iya, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah memilih kata. _

_Asalkan kau ada di sini, aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi._

_Terimakasih, Francis._

_Untuk segalanya._

_Je t'a—_

Tinju itu bersarang pada dinding bata. Tak peduli pada serpihan-serpihan tajam yang kini menghujam kulitnya, yang pasti membuat ahli medis berteriak-teriak karena potensi tetanus dan semacamnya. Tangannya yang tidak terluka naik, mengelus perlahan bibirnya. Mencoba dan gagal untuk mengenang kelembutan yang terakhir kali dirasakannya. Kehangatan yang terakhir kali dicecapnya sebelum tubuh itu terbujur kaku di ranjang, nyawa meninggalkan badan.

Meninggalkan dia beserta seorang tanggungan.

"—ime, Jeanne."

* * *

><p>Gaun indah. Perhiasan gemerlap. Makanan mewah. Walau bergelimang itu semua, baginya di sini tak ada ubahnya seperti burung terantai di sangkar emas. Seperti tawanan yang mandi uang di dalam penjara.<p>

Karena dia sudah memahami bahwa nilai kebebasan itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan harta.

_Aku… tidak mau menjadi alat politik semata…_

"Kau sudah pulang, Mai Anh."

Suara wanita berbalut gaun _velvet_ itu bahkan terasa dingin di ruangan yang dihangatkan perapian yang berkobar. Wanita yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya, menatap langit malam gemerlap di balik jendela. Membuatnya hanya bisa memandang rambut perak panjang yang kontras dengan gaun hitamnya.

"Aku tidak mendengar jawaban."

Mai Anh berjengit sedikit ketika kalimat itu membuatnya seolah seperti dijalari sepotong es. Nada suara yang tak berubah selama dua puluh dua tahun dia mendengarnya…

"…ya, Bibi Natalya."

Yang telah menghancurkan dunianya semenjak kematian ibunya, Mei Chun Yan, yang membuat ayahnya jatuh dalam depresi berat dan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar menenggak _vodka_. Dan berujung pada beralihnya segala urusan rumah dan properti pada sang adik, Natalya Braginskaya. Wanita dingin dan ambisius yang mencintai keluarga. _Terlalu_ mencintai keluarga sampai tega menghalalkan segala cara, termasuk merenggut nyawa manusia, semua demi kepentingan keluarga. Atau paling tidak, seperti itulah katanya.

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Kabur bersama si pekerja kebun rendahan itu mengikis 'kebangsawanan'-mu rupanya. Sampai berani hampir kawin lari pula. Tidak bisa diterima. Mulai besok kita latih ulang dirimu, _manner_ dan segalanya. "

_Aku hanya ingin bisa bersama dia yang mencintaiku karena cinta, bukan karena harta atau status keluarga…_

Menelan kegetiran mendengar hinaan yang menusuk itu, Mai Anh tetap membuka mulutnya, mati-matian menahan emosinya. "Bibi, tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu…"

"Tentu saja perlu! Kau akan dinikahkan dengan bangsawan muda itu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Bisa memalukan kalau _manner_ kamu masih tercemar si tukang kebun rendahan itu."

Kali ini, Mai Anh sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi—terkejut—di dalam suaranya.

"Antonio…? Bibi Natalya, aku tak bisa—"

"Mai Anh,"Wanita itu berbalik pada akhirnya, menampakkan mata biru pucat yang menatap dingin ke arahnya, alis pucat sewarna rambut platinum yang bertemu di dahinya. "Kau sadar bukan, betapa pentingnya pernikahan ini bagi keluarga kita? Industri _vodka_ yang sedang kita kelola ini sekarang sedang terseok-seok karena kemarau berkepanjangan. Yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah merger dengan industri _sangria_ keluarga Fernandez-Carriedo. Dan cara paling efektif dan paling jangka panjang adalah lewat pernikahan."

Mai Anh menggigit bibirnya. Tidak cukup Panuwat direnggut paksa darinya dengan begitu kejam, sekarang dia dipaksa menikahi seorang pria yang dianggapnya tak lebih dari teman. Dan yang menambah keruwetan…

"Bibi Natalya, aku tidak bisa menikahi Antonio. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan sahabatku, dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mengkhianati Femke apapun yang terjadi…"

Sudah terlambat begitu Mai Anh tersadar bahwa mengucapkan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Bibir itu naik dalam sebuah seringai yang mudah ditebak.

"Semuanya bisa diurus."

_Terlalu_ mudah ditebak.

"Bibi, apa maksud—"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu lengan-lengan kuat mencengkeram dirinya. Mata sehitam kumbang itu melebar begitu merasa dirinya setengah diseret keluar ruangan. Reaksi alaminya tentu saja adalah memberontak—dengan sia-sia, mengingat belum apa-apa sepatu hak tinggi-nya sudah tersangkut di ujung renda roknya.

"Bibi! Kenapa—"

Yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum pintu berpanel dua itu ditutup di depan matanya hanyalah seulas seringai tipis yang sama. Dan bibir yang bergerak mengulangi ucapannya, walaupun kali ini tanpa suara.

"_Semuanya bisa diurus._"

Entah ini keberuntungan atau malapetaka, Mai Anh tidak sempat melihat bibir itu kembali bergerak, mendesiskan serangkaian kata dengan cepat pada salah satu pelayan yang _stand by_ di dalam ruangan.

"Hubungi Bonnefoy sekarang. Katakan padanya, dia ada pekerjaan."

* * *

><p>Nama, Francis Bonnefoy.<p>

Jenis kelamin, pria.

Status, duda.

Pekerjaan, pembunuh bayaran.

Ya, ya, dia tahu. Tidak perlu memandangnya seperti itu. Seorang manusia yang hidup dari memakan nyawa sesama. Cara hidup rendahan dan tidak bisa diterima, apapun alasannya. Sekedar penekanan: Apapun. Alasannya.

_Papa, surga itu seperti apa, ya?_

Suara yang polos namun sedikit serak itu mendadak memenuhi kepalanya. Beserta bayangan wajah polos seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berikat dua pita, tersenyum ke arahnya. Bayangan yang langsung menjadi kenyataan begitu pintu kamar itu digeser terbuka dan dirinya langsung disiram senyuman termanis dan terceria yang pernah ada.

"Selamat datang kembali, Papa!"

Yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama lebarnya, menjilat cepat darah yang keluar dari kulit bibirnya yang kering diterpa angin dingin.

"Ohonhonhon, malaikat kecilku ceria sekali hari ini. Papa pulang, Sey. Mana kecupan untuk papamu yang ganteng ini?"

_Papa, apakah di surga burung-burung juga menyanyi dengan indahnya?_

Mata birunya menatap sayang gadis yang duduk di ranjang, yang tersenyum ceria kontras dengan berbagai macam peralatan penopang hidup berjajar di sekelilingnya. Gadis yang diasuhnya seorang diri semenjak kematian Jeanne, belahan jiwanya. Gadis yang hanya mengenal seorang ayah sebagai dunianya. Gadis yang selalu menyambutnya pulang dengan senyuman, tanpa tahu menahu akan 'pekerjaan' sang ayah. Gadis yang tidak tahu bahwa dengan bayaran nyawa orang lainlah nyawanya dipertahankan.

Bibir mungil itu bertemu dengan pipinya, terasa hangat kontras dengan angin dingin yang sendari tadi mencium wajahnya. Sang gadis menarik diri, menatap jahil sang ayah.

"Giliran papa yang cium Sey, dong~"

_Papa, apakah di surga tubuh ini tidak akan lagi terluka?_

Francis bisa merasakan gadis kecilnya terkikik perlahan, mungkin geli merasakan bakal-bakal janggut itu bersentuhan dengan kulit mulusnya. Dia memberi Sey kecupan di masing-masing pipi, sebelum menepuk pelan kepalanya, berhati-hati untuk tidak kelewat mengacak rambut kelamnya.

"Kau jadi anak baik 'kan hari ini, manis? Tidak lupa minum obat? Kau makan semua masakan papa, kan?"

"Iya! Enaaaak sekali, pa! Jauh lebih enak daripada masakan paman Kirkland!"

Francis harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus meremehkan. Agak tidak rela juga masakannya dibandingkan dengan 'masakan' pemilik catering nyaris bangkrut yang tinggal di seberang jalan.

"Oh ya pa, inget nggak, lusa itu hari apa?"

Francis hampir tertawa melihat bagaimana mata polos itu melebar penuh harap. Anaknya ini pasti akan tumbuh menjadi wanita menawan yang sanggup menaklukkan hati pria manapun yang diinginkannya. Siapa dulu papanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir Papa akan melupakan hari ulang tahun gadis paling cantik sedunia?" Dia mencubit lembut pipi putrinya, yang merespon dengan gelak manja. "Kau mau hadiah apa, manis? Berlian pun akan kubelikan, sayang~"

"_Kalau saja aku bisa membelikanmu nyawa tambahan..."_

"Hmmm. Kalau begitu bolehkah aku minta… buku bergambar?"

Francis mengedip, memiringkan kepalanya, lengkap dengan ekspresi heran di wajahnya. Kenapa buku bergambar? Sebelum dia sempat menyuarakan pertanyaannya, Sey terlebih dulu mengutarakan penjelasan tanpa diminta.

"Soalnya pa, kadang-kadang 'kan aku kesepian kalau papa pergi bekerja. Kalau ada buku bergambar 'kan, ada sesuatu buat dibaca."

Komentar polos namun tepat sasaran itu menohok Francis tepat di ulu hatinya. Memaksakan gelak, dia mencubit pelan pipi putrinya.

"Jangan bilang begitu dong sayang… Papa 'kan, bekerja demi Sey juga…"

Ya. Sampai harus mewarnai tangannya dengan darah mereka yang tidak berdosa...

"Mm hmm. Sey tahu kok. Sey juga percaya, kalau Papa itu papa terbaik di seluruh dunia!" seloroh sang gadis ceria, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Senyuman yang menandakan bahwa dia bahagia; walaupun tubuhnya digerogoti penyakit seperti apapun juga, asalkan sang ayah ada di sampingnya…

Ponsel berdering sebelum Francis sempat menyuarakan respon atas pernyataan Sey yang membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang itu. Membisikkan, "Segera kembali, manis," lengkap dengan kedipan, Francis beranjak dari samping tempat tidur menuju gang di luar kamar, tempat dia bersandar dan membuka ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dengan _attachment_ gambar.

"Target berikutnya. Lokasi dilampirkan. Tenggat waktu lusa. Tidak pakai lama." Bibirnya membaca pesan itu kata demi kata, tanpa suara. Dia beralih ke _attachment_ gambar, iris birunya menyipit, bersiap untuk berkonsentrasi mengingat detail wajah calon korbannya, hanya untuk membelalak seketika.

Pemuda penuh senyum berambut cokelat ikal, bersama seorang gadis yang dirangkulnya mesra. Si pirang berpita yang memberikan _scarf_ padanya. Si pemilik aroma _poppy_ yang wajahnya ditandai lingkaran lipstik merah darah. Menandai gadis belia itu sebagai target berikutnya.

_Papa, apakah di surga kita akan selalu bersama selamanya?_

Surga. Tempat yang sudah tidak mungkin dimasuki pendosa seperti dirinya. Berkali-kali sudah dia langgar salah satu perintah utama: jangan membunuh sesama. Memang itu semua atas suruhan seseorang, tapi tetap saja, yang merenggut nyawa itu tangan-_nya_.

Dan semua itu masih akan berlanjut, entah sampai kapan. Francis menatap foto itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum menghapusnya dengan seulas senyum getir. Alamat, wajah, dan rencana sudah ada di kepala. Yang ia butuhkan tinggal aksi… dan mematikan hati nurani.

Karena demi melihat senyuman putri yang ia kasihi, biarpun cuma lebih lama sehari... lubang kubur sendiripun akan ia gali.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Yep, benda ini twoshot. Mohon doa supaya chapter terakhirnya bisa selesai dalam 2-3 hari TAT (uhuk-payah-dalam-multichap-uhuk). Dan ini saya jadikan twoshot bukan karena word count-nya bikin eneg atau apa, tapi karena lompat alurnya gak gitu enak buat oneshot. Maklum, diambil dari tiga lagu dari dua album yang berbeda ._. #salahsiapa Eniwei, happy belated birthday buat Nina-san, semoga fic ini memuaskan dahaga anda. Dan semoga anda tidak keberatan kalau di sini abang Francis saya siksa #spoileralert #shot<p>

Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
